


a drop of humanity.

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dialogue Heavy, Hair-pulling, Lube, M/M, Mostly plot with some porn, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampires, hinted switching, newly turned vampire hyunjin, old as fuck vampire minho, there are other pairings but they're too minor to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thrust into a life that he never wanted, Hyunjin wanders the bars of Korea for no reason other than to search for his next meal. His savior comes along in the form of Minho, who guides him through the makings of a vampire. He teaches Hyunjinallthat he can do with his new life.SKZ Fuckfest Prompt #120.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 77
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	a drop of humanity.

There isn’t enough soju in the world that can wash the taste of blood from his mouth. There is even less that can erase it from his memories. Still, it doesn’t stop Hyunjin from nursing a bottle at the bar, hunched over with his back to the crowd. He stares into the green of the bottle, willing the person that looks back at him change. He blinks. Still there.

The soju burns going down his throat, tasting even worse than he remembers. Hyunjin doesn’t even know why he bothered to order a flavored version, it tastes all the same. Artificial, disgusting, unsatisfying. It can’t even get him drunk. He ordered it purely to coat his tastebuds in _something_ that can rival the memory of blood.

It’s silly, really. Hyunjin hasn’t fed for weeks, doing what he always does and waits until the last minute, until he’s sure he’ll lose control, to feed. So Hyunjin drinks simply to forgot the taste of blood. But he can’t, not when he’s surrounded by humans with it pumping loud in their veins, calling to him. The reason he’s out tonight.

He’s _starving_. It’s a different hunger than he experienced as a human. This hunger lives to consume him, burn in his veins, remind him every moment until he gets his next fill that he _isn’t_ human anymore. Unlike before when he ate food and it would satisfy the pit of his stomach, when he feeds from people, drinks their blood, he feels _whole_ again.

With ease Hyunjin flags the bartender down and gets her attention. He’s always had that affect on people, being able to become the center of attention if he so wishes. Even if he doesn’t want to be, eyes are always on him. And though Hyunjin doesn’t stare too intently into the crowd of people on the dancefloor, he knows there must be someone looking at him. There always is. He asks the girl for a sweet cocktail, anything she’d think he’d like.

Sipping at it is only slightly better than drinking the soju. The alcohol isn’t as overwhelming and the strawberries in it offer a bit of sweetness that is welcomed. Hyunjin swings his stool a bit around so he can somewhat face the crowd. He doesn’t have to fake his bored expression as he sips his cocktail through the tiny straw the bartender had provided.

Almost as if he had a sixth sense, Hyunjin can tell someone’s approaching him. He doesn’t look around, waits until the person is standing close to him, between his bar stool and the one next to him, before he looks up with wide eyes. A sleazy smile rests on the man’s face as he leans against the bar and begins to hit on Hyunjin.

When you are one yourself, it’s easy to look monsters in the eyes. To not have fear pumping in your veins as you fear for safety as the beast looms above. But, Hyunjin has firsthand experience with knowing how to look for monsters. It’s not the obvious ones average people would expect, but those who have a way with charming others with a smile and with words.

And Hyunjin listens with expertely hidden boredom as the man in front of him weaves his tales, tells his story, spins his words into a web that he hopes will drag Hyunjin in. If this had been before, Hyunjin would be the insect in the web, ready to be stored away and eaten up.

Instead, Hyunjin’s the predator. Luring his prey into a false sense of security, the cockiness and confidence aided by how Hyunjin pretends to be ensnared in the story the main tells. Many people will be fooled by supposed shyness the man gives off, how eager he seems to please. But not Hyunjin.

He’s become an expert at this.

In the midst of a fun night, blood pumping, alcohol flowing through the veins, bodies all around, it’s easy to lose yourself. Lose your mind. Lose your senses. The club scene had all the makings for a good night. Young, dumb, and just wanting to have fun.

So easy it is to lose track of your surroundings, to not pay attention to what you’ve got in your hand. To what the people are doing around you.

It’s why Hyunjin goes to the club to sit pretty at the bars, to draw the attention away from the innocents who are just trying to have fun. They don’t deserve to have their worlds clouded in darkness simply because of one night. He keeps the monsters at bay.

He wouldn’t call himself a vigilante, no. But he’ll willingly pretend that he doesn’t seen his drinks get spiked if it keeps the other people around him safe. The willing victim. It’s why when this man asks Hyunjin if he knows somebody that happens to be behind Hyunjin that he turns and looks away, leaves his drink unattended and ripe for the taking.

Now, when Hyunjin brings to drink up to his mouth, he wonders how he could have ever missed it back then. The way that it’s unnaturally fizzy, how the sweetness is abnormal from how it tasted moments ago. But he gulps it down anyway, looking the man in the eyes with a smile, even going as far as to lick his lips when finished.

“Hey gorgeous, want to get out of here?”

Disgust crawls up Hyunjin’s body at the absolute predatory, satisfied, smile on the man’s face. He may think that it’s a disarming smile, but Hyunjin can see past it, he sees the want that glimmers in the man’s eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin shrugs as he removes his eyes to look out to the crowd, “it’s still pretty early. Don’t want to ruin the night, right?”

“Right,” the man agrees even as he steps closer to Hyunjin. He certainly isn’t going to ruin Hyunjin’s fun, and Hyunjin never gives these men the satisfaction of getting what they want. Before, if someone like the man in front of him were to come up and flirt, Hyunjin would bat his eyes and allow himself to be dragged off to some strangers home, hell maybe not even that far, to have another sloppy fuck that he’d barely remember.

Now, he stumbles out the the bars or clubs with these men, Hyunjin plays up a ditzy _I’ve been drugged and am out of my mind_ act to keep these men’s guards down. He’ll be pulled into some home or some dark alley as they all think they’ll get lucky, much like this one who walks a stumbling Hyunjin the short distance to his shitty apartment near the bar.

Just like them all, this one’s too busy trying to pull his pants down and whip his cock out to notice that Hyunjin’s sobered up. And, just like the others, Hyunjin wastes no time in covering the man’s mouth as he bites into the tender flesh of his neck, teeth sinking into skin like a knife through butter. He drinks, deeply, settling the hunger that danced under his skin. Drinks until the man is no longer screaming under Hyunjin’s hand, until he no longer looks at Hyunjin with fear in his eyes but out of focus. It isn’t until the man’s heart fights for every beat in his chest that Hyunjin drops him to the ground, licking his lips. For good measure he delivers a swift kick to the side, not caring if he lives or dies.

He never checks the news anyway.

Hyunjin doesn’t care, won’t care as long as monsters like the man on the floor exist. He slips out the apartment, not caring to shut the door all the way before he’s walking into the night, hailing a taxi to go home.

He refuses to be disgusted with himself, because this will happen again when the hunger gets to be too much. If he can’t deal with it, how is he meant to eat?

-

When this first happened to him, when Hyunjin realized he was no longer human and required _blood_ to live, he’d been angry. Angry at those who’d done it to him and most importantly, angry at himself for allowing himself to be put in that situation. Even though he’d blindly drained the men who turned him of their blood in a newborn and anger induced bloodthirst, Hyunjin _still_ found it hard to believe that he was a vampire.

He’d gotten home after stumbling about as he attempted to get a handle on his newfound heightened senses and had slammed his bathroom door in a rush to wash the blood and filth from his body that he’d cracked the frame. Once clean, Hyunjin had examined himself in the mirror to see if anything was different about him.

Frighteningly enough, the only thing that looked back at Hyunjin was himself. No different than he had been before. He was still warm, his eyes weren’t red, his _heart_ was still beating in his chest. Yet his throat had sung out as he drained a few men of their blood.

Google, Naver, Bing, none of it was giving Hyunjin the impossible information he’d been searching for. _Vampires but I still look human?_ or _Vampire with beating heart?_ Now, he knew that there were organizations out there that helped newborns that had been forced to turn, or whose sire’s were dead. But Hyunjin just _knew_ he’d be laughed out for showing up. A human, they’d think, who wanted in on the world of vampires.

So Hyunjin had waited. For a month straight, he stayed in his apartment and waited to die of hunger. He knew it was a thing for vampires, especially newborns, but his body was surprisingly resilient to the thought of dying. He thought it’d be better that way. 

But it wasn’t, and as the weeks went on Hyunjin realized his hope of dying wasn’t going to pan out. So he went out to a club to drink his misery away. Though that proved futile as, turns out, his body isn’t so intolerant to alcohol as it had been before. That first night, it had been a lucky accident.

The man hadn’t known what or who he was dealing with, but he _knew_ he wanted Hyunjin. And as he kept buying drinks in the hopes of Hyunjin getting drunk and taking him home, a thought sparked in the back of Hyunjin’s mind.

He had played along, slurring his words, working a trap around the one the guy had already set up. When he was lead away that first night, it would go one of two ways. That night had served as a reminded of the _power_ Hyunjin had now. He’d accidentally broke the man’s arm as he pushed him off, down to the ground where he’d drunk like the starving man he had been. 

With the man barely alive, Hyunjin slipped from the apartment sated and happy. Then he knew how he’d stave off his hunger, how he’d keep the monsters at bay.

-

Time and time again Hyunjin has to remind himself that most of the people that come up to flirt with him at the bar have no ill intentions. The girl with the pretty smile and bright eyes, the man with the shirt so tight he can see the muscles flex every time he moves, they just want to have an _honest_ good time. And Hyunjin turns every one of those human’s away, because they deserve to have that with someone else. Someone who won’t hurt them.

Tonight has been slow, but Hyunjin’s okay with that. He’s not lucky every night, and if he isn’t he accepts it and goes home. Tonight is looking like one of those nights, Hyunjin already having turned away three humans who expressed their disappointment but respected his space once they had been rejected.

When another person saddles up to the bar, Hyunjin barely pays them any mind, already wondering how he’s going to spend the night. He isn’t _starving_ , but being hungry is annoying whether you’re human or vampire. But he’ll survive another couple of nights without blood.

“You know,” even if the man next to him at the bar isn’t looking at him Hyunjin still somehow knows that he’s addressing Hyunjin, “there are better ways to get a meal than to stake out the bar looking for drunks to take home and take advantage of.”

Hyunjin exhales heavily, brings his makgeolli to his lips to take a long swig. Logically, he knows he should be fearful of who this man is. For him to mosey over in the crowded club and single Hyunjin out and tell Hyunjin he knows _exactly_ why he’s here should put him on edge. 

The stranger doesn’t appear to be in any rush as he settles in in the stool next to Hyunjin. He doesn’t leer over Hyunjin the same way so many different other men have done, he doesn’t offer to buy him more drinks in the hopes of getting him drunk. He seems perfectly content with just sitting there and waiting until Hyunjin feels like speaking up.

Once it becomes abundantly clear that the stranger isn’t going anywhere and he isn’t going to say more Hyunjin scoffs at the words said to him that he’d been mulling over. “You think I’m taking advantage of them?”

“You tell me,” the response comes back quick, “how it looks to have just under a dozen men found home in their beds half naked, reeking of alcohol, and drained over blood. It’s a miracle any of them are still alive.”

“Looks to me that you don’t have the full picture.” Hyunjin eventually turns in his chair to look at the man who watches him closely. There isn’t anything but kindness in his eyes but Hyunjin refuses to put his guard down. Sometimes those who look kind can have the worst intentions.

“I accept that,” the man smiles, “after all there’s always more than one side to every story. So tell me, Hyunjin, your version.”

Hyunjin swallows down the urge to ask the man how he knows his name. If he knows who was the one attacking the men, it only made sense that he’d do more research into Hyunjin. “You tell me yours first.”

“But I already have.” The languid smile spreads across his face. “And that of all the other men. Taking some boy home with the intention of sex, waking up in the hospital after undergoing a few blood transfusions. Paints you in a very bad light.”

“I guess they conveniently forget that they took me home after attempting to drug me.” Hyunjin watches the man’s face for any form of shock, but he keeps his expression passive. Maybe they didn’t tell him, maybe he guessed, maybe he’s just good at hiding everything. Hyunjin has to admire the skill that he’s never had. He’s always been an open book.

“Attempt? So they didn’t?”

“No, they did. It just… doesn’t work on me. They didn’t know that when they did it. So they had the intention.” With a sigh Hyunjin pushes the makgeolli away, not like it’ll help him now. “It doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots. So you tell me, was I taking advantage of them? Or what I using the situation to my advantage? I didn’t kill them.”

“But you’ve killed in the past, haven’t you?”

It’s only then that cold washes over Hyunjin. It had been nearly a year ago, but not nearly enough time for Hyunjin to ever forget the man he killed, the ones he _hunted down_ and murdered. He knows that there are consequences for it, sees it in the news all the time. Vampires who go crazy with bloodlust, who must be taken down by their own kind to save the humans. But the prospect of death doesn’t worry him. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“How can you be so sure about that?” The man leans in slightly, not in Hyunjin’s personal space but close enough. “How much could there possibly be to understand death? Especially at the hand of a vampire.”

“I’m the only one of my kind,” Hyunjin doesn’t say it as a means to argue, he says it because it’s what he believes to be the truth. “There are those that are similar, the ones everyone knows of, but not me.” His heart still pumps, his body’s still warm. He could pass off as fully human, if not for the need to consume blood.

“One of the _few_ of your kind,” the beauty in front of him corrects with a wag of his finger, “though you can not be blamed for a common misconception. I was like you, once, but unlike you I had nobody to call on for help in my times of confusion.”

“And I do?” Hyunjin’s not quick to trust, especially a man who claims to have all the answers to his questions.

“Not before, no,” the man sighs, “That couldn’t be helped. But now? You do. It is not easily leading the life that you have lead, Hyunjin. It is only fair that you have someone you can question about it.”

Fair? Hyunjin makes no attempt to bite back his scoff of anger. Who is the man in front of him to preach about the fairness in life when he insists he knows the hand that Hyunjins been dealt? “How would you know anything about my life?”

“As unique as you are in your experiences in this newfound life you’ve been given, you are not unique enough to be the _only_ one of your kind.”

“And how would you know that…” Hyunjin trails off, looks the man up and down and raises his eyebrows as he waits for his question to be answered.

“Minho,” Minho answers, easy smile on his lips, “and I know because as much as we like to be self centered and believe we are special, there are plenty of people who have gone through the same lives as us. I know you are different, and I know that you are like me.”

Something other than apprehension takes over Hyunjin’s face. This man, Minho, he’s like him? Some freak of nature vampire?

“And what I know is that I can’t continue to let you drain unsuspecting humans because one day you’re going to mess up and more people are going to wind up dead. Do you want that?”

“I wouldn’t feel bad about them dying.” To Hyunjin, there deserves to be less men like that out there in the world. If he were to fuck up, he’d make the country just a bit safer.

“But you’d feel bad about killing someone, regardless of their intentions or not.” Counters Minho, pulling a wallet out from his coat to slide onto the bar when the bartender comes to collect Hyunjin’s empty bottle. “Pretend all you want, Hyunjin, but you’ve got a heart in there. You don’t want to be a killer or have deaths looming over your head.”

“What did you come here for? To lecture me about what I’m doing? Stop me? Turn me in to the Prime Council and have me killed?”

Laughter bubbles from the man’s lips as he slides from his chair. “The first two. Though I hope it’s felt like less of a lecture and more of a conversation that’ll help open your mind and eyes to what you’re doing. You’re not partially dangerous so there really is no reason to kill you. I’m here to help you.”

“Why do you want to help me?”

“Like I said, I understand your confusion about who you are. You probably feel as though you don’t belong with the humans or the vampires, an outcast. I’m here to show your that you’re not. That, and we can’t keep letting you go around and drain these men. If the media catches wind of it things will be a lot more difficult for us. We like to avoid any unnecessary paranoia and violence towards vampires.”

Guilt twists in Hyunjin’s stomach then. Maybe he’d been a bit selfish in his conquest to get back at those who thinks it’s okay to prey on the vulnerable and unexpecting. He’d been so focused on his own personal gain that he didn’t think outside his own bubble. “What do you want me to do?”

“Come back home with me.” At the souring of Hyunjin’s face Minho calmly elaborates. “I’m not going to try anything weird, it’s just a condition of making sure you’re getting the help you need. I won’t be the only one in there, there’s more of you, of _us_ that live there. None that would ever try anything. Believe me, I’d rip their heads off if they did. But they’re all good kids, they have some sense about them.”

“A condition? Set by who, exactly?”

“The Prime Council, of course. Did you really think we really wouldn’t get involved with this, Hyunjin?”

Well, that forces his hand, doesn’t it?

-

Minho maintains a mainly one sided conversation on the way back to his home, which he had assured Hyunjin as he was leading the man to his car was not in some desolate part of town, and that they were in fact still going to be part of society. Still, it doesn’t help the pit that grows in Hyunjin’s stomach at how he’s just allowing himself to be whisked away to some unknown place by an essential stranger. Minho _had_ shown him a few documents that did help verify that he was who he said he was, a member of the Prime Council.

Perplexed, Hyunjin could only half pay attention to what was being said to him as Minho drove. In his head he expected all members of the Prime Council to be older looking vampires, surely much more sharp and less easygoing than Minho was. The vampire before him was full of placating smiles and comforting words. Then again, Hyunjin only knew the man for less than an hour.

So far the other vampire had been more than forthcoming with information, and he hadn’t lied about who he was or his intentions. “Why didn’t you just kill me?” Hyunjin doesn’t care that he’s interrupted Minho’s ramblings, it’s not as if he was listening to the man anyway.

“Do you think you deserve to die?” Minho answers.

“I don’t know.”

“The answer is no, Hyunjin. The fact you’ve shown so much restraint as to not kill any of the men you’ve met at the clubs attests to that. If you had, maybe a different story. But then, I’d argue for your life, even if I didn’t know you. You didn’t have anyone to look up to, you made due with the resources you had.” Minho pauses before looking over, eyes off the road now that they’re at a stoplight. “Besides, the Prime Council doesn’t advertise it but we do like to do rehabilitation before we resort to chopping people up and burning them.”

“If I mess up again?”

“You won’t, so don’t worry about it.”

“You don’t know me, how can you be so sure?”

“I just have a knack for these things.” The car’s moving again so Minho isn’t looking at Hyunjin. This time Hyunjin looks to the other vampire, watches as the streetlights dance across his face as they drive down the street. “And here we are.”

Hyunjin whips his head around to face out the windshield as Minho announces their arrival even though Hyunjin’s sure Minho knew he was staring. Hyunjin looks up at the highrise just as Minho drives into the underground parking. “You live in an apartment?”

“Yes. We are in the modern ages, Hyunjin. What did you expect?”

“I dunno, some decrepit out of place mansion?”

“No, I left that behind a century ago. I much like the luxuries life has to offer now.” Minho laughs as he pulls into a space and parks the car. “I don’t know how I was living without the water pressure my shower has. We were so primitive back in the day.”

Minho bounces on the balls of his feet as they take the elevator up, and up, and _up_. “Penthouse?” Hyunjin asks as they ascend.

“Like I said, I like the luxuries of life. That, and it’s hard to find apartments with enough rooms to fit everyone without us being on top of each other. This was the most obvious solution.”

“Just how many people live with you?”

“Six, so eight altogether including us.” Minho clarifies. The elevator opens, and instead of opening up to a long hallway as Hyunjin had expected they’re placed into a mini foyer with only one door. Minho slides up the cover on the door handle to reveal the keypad where he swiftly punches in a code that unlocks the door. Minho ushers Hyunjin in to shut the door behind them.

For an apartment that’s meant to have six other people in it right now, it’s strangely quiet. Hyunjin can hear the telltale sound of of TV on further in the apartment, but other than that it’s like no one else is home. There’s a soft jingle that causes Hyunjin to look down and let out a prompt shriek as something brushes his leg.

“Sorry,” Minho looks a bit sheepish as he bends over to pick up a brown tabby who stares at Hyunjin with wide eyes a few seconds before looking away uninterested, “make that eight altogether and three cats. I hope you don’t mind. The other two must be hiding around here somewhere.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hyunjin stands awkwardly by the door as he watches Minho greet the cat with a few kisses and scratches.

“Now, where were we. You must be hungry, right? That’s why you were out, wasn’t it?” Minho opens his arms to allow the cat to drop to the floor and slink away into the apartment, tail high in the air. “It’s been a while since you’ve fed. Come with me, I have blood on hand.”

So Hyunjin follows a few feet behind the man but even if he is hungry his attention isn’t on getting his next meal. Instead his thoughts run around in his head of just where he is, where is everyone, what’s going to happen from here on out, why did this happen to him in the first place.

“Did you put an extra bag on?” Minho asks. It doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to figure out that the man isn’t speaking to him, instead someone else who sits at the kitchen counter with a mug in front of him scrolling through his phone.

“Yeah. You said something this morning when you went out about,” the deep voice of the man doesn’t match the softness of his features, “him. I figured while I was making myself some I could heat some up for him too. Just in case.”

“Felix, have I ever told you you’re a life saver?”

“Yes, but not nearly enough.” The man turns to Hyunjin and gives a wide smile. “I’m Felix, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, I’m Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin watches and Minho goes about the kitchen, first to a cabinet to pull out a mug then to a pot on the stove which he opens up to pull out a bag of blood. Hyunjin doesn’t hide the strange expression that comes across his face as Minho punctures the bag to drain it into the mug. Minho turns to Hyunjin and points at the seat next to Felix.

Nothing is said until Hyunjin’s seated and the mug of blood is slid in front of him by Minho. “I know you’re used to drinking it fresh from the source, but this’ll have to do for now.” It’s not like Hyunjin has much room to complain as he brings the mug up to his lips. It’s different not having to bite down on anything or hold anyone down to get blood. It tastes weird too, likely because it’s been reheated. But it satisfies the hunger gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

“That hit the spot?”

“It helped.”

“Good. Why don’t I show you to your room and get you settled in for the night?”

More like settled in for who knows how long, but Hyunjin doesn’t say that. He follows Minho quietly with Felix giving him a small smile as the two depart. They have to pass the living room where the source of the noise of the TV emanates from. There’s a person on the couch flicking through the channels.

“Hey, Jisung. Where’s Seungmin?”

“Hey,” the guy doesn’t even turn around to look at them, “he’s off doing some photo editing. Said something about some deadline coming up in a few days and he wants to send the stuff off early. You know, boring shit.”

“Don't let him hear you say that.” Minho playfully slaps Jisung on the shoulder. “Last thing I need to deal with is another bloodbath. Now come, let’s get you to your room. This is Jisung by the way. Not the most important person you’ll meet here.”

“ _Hey_.”

“Moving on,” Minho leads Hyunjin away with a grin on his face. Minho walks past a few shut door before he’s pushing one open. “Here we go.”

Hyunjin glances about the room with poorly contained shock when he realizes that those are _his_ blankets on the bed, and those are _his_ shoes placed neatly along the wall. “I, what?”

“The Prime Council took the liberty to relocate your belongings here. They’d figure you’d feel more at home with them. In my defense I _did_ argue to go with you to pick the things up yourself, but even my voice was squashed. I know it’s an invasion of privacy, so I’m very sorry about it.” Minho holds enough sincerity in his voice that Hyunjin decides it might be best to let it go.

“How long am I expected to stay here?”

“As of now, it’s an undetermined but not small amount of time.”

“Guess I deserve it, huh?”

“It gets better. Trust me.” Minho pats Hyunjin gently on the back. “Don’t treat it like it’s a prison sentence, because it isn’t. You’ll learn more about you and your kind here, along with a few basics that any vampire should know.”

“When?”

“We’ll start tomorrow. For now, relax, do whatever you want. They brought over your laptop too and I can give you the WiFi password so you can watch videos or talk to friends or whatever it is you do. Shower’s across the hall, we’ll leave you alone until you come out yourself. If you hear any scratching on the door it’s probably one of the cats, not some demon I have hidden around. You have a good night, Hyunjin.”

“Uh, thanks. You too, Minho.”

-

Ever since he’d been turned, Hyunjin found out pretty fast that he didn’t really _need_ sleep. He could close his eyes and sleep if he wanted to, but he knew that it wasn’t a necessary part of his life now. So after he showers that night and crawls into the, admittedly comfortable, bed he spends the entire night alternating between scrolling through his phone and watching various recommendations that pop up on Netflix.

His attention isn’t all into it, easily drawn away when he hears some voices outside his door, come and gone. Even if he strains his ears the most that he can hear past the threshold of the door is the low drone of the TV and a few footsteps every so often.

Boredom has him out of bed an on his feed at just past five in the morning. With as much silence as he can muster, Hyunjin swings the door open and moves down the hall to the living room with the intention of changing his scenery and maybe watching some TV. He doesn’t expect the couch to be occupied by someone other than the man he’d seen early.

The person’s head snaps up and Hyunjin’s left staring at someone who looks exhausted past the pair of glasses that rests on the bridge of his nose. “Ah, hello. Wasn’t expecting you to be up this early. I didn't disturb you, did I?”

“No, I don’t really…”

“Yeah, I know. Still, sometimes silence is nice. I’m Seungmin, by the way. And you’re Hyunjin.”

“Right.”

“What brings you out of bed this early? You hungry?”

The level of which everyone talks to him as if he’s always been here, treating him as just another daily staple in their lives, unnerves him. Though, he does suppose it’s true. He’ll be here for who knows how long. “Not really.”

“You sure?” Seungmin runs his hands through his hair. “You’re used to drinking a lot, right? I know the blood bags don’t offer nearly as much as a full human body, so you aren’t used to eating so little. You shouldn’t starve yourself, you know.”

“How would you know?”

“I live here,” Seungmin shrugs as he stands from the couch, stretches out until Hyunjin hears a few joints crack, “there really isn’t anything that I don’t know. Come on, I’ll fix you some blood.”

“You really don’t have to do that.” Hyunjin says even as he follows Seungmin to the kitchen, interested in the man before him.

“It’s fine, I was going to make some food for Changbin anyway. I can warm some blood up while I cook for him. You can sit here or go watch TV while I get things ready.”

Hyunjin elects to sit down and watch as the man goes about the kitchen, dumping some water in a pot before placing it on the stove and turning the eye on to warm the water. As soon as it’s start with a lid on he goes to the kitchen to pull out food. It’s a sense of normalcy that Hyunjin hasn’t had since the morning he was turned, a strange amount of comfort washing over him as he watches the man cook.

It isn’t until he brings the spoon to his mouth to taste a bit of what he’s making that it hits Hyunjin. “You’re cooking.” Seungmin twists around to look Hyunjin in the eyes and nod before he’s going back to the food. Then it _hits_ that the person in front of him is wearing glasses, that if he were like Hyunjin he wouldn’t need them. “You’re human.”

“I am.” Seungmin doesn’t look away from the food this time. “One of the two that live here.” Seungmin glides across the kitchen to open the refrigerator once more and pull out a few bags of blood which promptly gets tossed into the water. “You’re not going to try to kill me in a fit of bloodlust, are you?”

“You’re not my type, so no.” Hyunjin scoffs.

That gains Seungmin’s full attention, he turns away from the sizzling pan to raise his eyebrows at Hyunjin. “You have a type? Of blood?”

“No, uh,” Hyunjin coughs, “of person. I, uh, I told Minho last night. I only really go after a certain type of guy. You don’t fit it.”

“Really, what’s the type? Buff, muscular? Oh, don’t let Changbin hear if it is. Pretty ones? Model gorgeous?”

“Assholes.”

Seungmin throws his head back with laughter. “It’s that simple? You go after assholes? Tell me, how does one determine if someone is an asshole or not?”

“If one drugs some guy’s drink,” sour is Hyunjin’s smile as he reveals to the human how he hunts his prey, “then he is an asshole. Wouldn’t you think?”

Sobered by the words Seungmin nods, “Yeah, I think that makes an asshole. Hey, at least you don’t just go for any person you can put your hands on. Someone that looks like you, you’d be able to get anyone you want easily. But you decide to go for assholes.” Seungmin slides the food from the skillet onto two separate plates before tossing the skillet into the sink to run some water on.

Simultaneously he grabs a mug from the drying rack and rights it before he’s digging into the pot of water and much like last night with Minho, pops it open and squeezes the bag into the cup. Hyunjin doesn’t know how Seungmin does it, certainly if the roles were reversed Hyunjin would be gagging every step of the way. But Seungmin, Seungmin does it as if he does this every day. Living with vampires, he very well just might.

“Can’t say that I blame you.” Seungmin finally says after the blood has been deposited in front of Hyunjin.

“Can’t blame him for what?” Comes a question behind a barely stifled yawn. Yeez, is everyone here an early riser?

“His taste in food.”

“Ah,” the man goes as if it makes perfect sense and explains all questions he might have, “speaking of food, you made that for me?”

“Who _else_ would I make it for?” Seungmin bites back, playfully judging by the smile that teases his lips. “Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold. This is Changbin by the way, Hyunjin. Only other human in the place.”

“You’re not going to like, drain me if I sit next to you?” Changbin questions as he grabs his food from the counter, earning a loud smack from Seungmin. “What?”

“Don’t ask that.” Hyunjin bites back a laugh at the hypocrisy as Seungmin had just asked the same question not even five minutes ago. 

“It’s fine. I guess you guys should be scared of me.”

“Look at what you did.”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything. I was joking. And, no offense dude, but there’s no reason to be scared of you when anyone else in the apartment would rip you apart literally limb by limb if you tried to hurt us.” Changbin punctuates his point by sitting in the chair next to Hyunjin without second thought. “Would I be sitting next to you if I was scared?”

“You’d be sitting next to me if you were an idiot.”

“True, I’ve always been one of those.” Changbin agrees as he shovels his food into his mouth.

Hyunjin sips at his blood, letting it rest on his tongue before allowing it to slide down his throat. It doesn’t taste any better now than it had hours ago when he’d first had it, but if a steady supply meant having reheated blood, so be it.

“Jesus, Seungmin. Did you sleep at all?” It’s Jisung, coming to drape himself across Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin dips under the weight and shakes his head.

“No. By the time I sent it it was early enough that I figured I’d stay up and cook something for me and Changbin. I’ll crash as soon as I hit the bed.”

Jisung shakes his head before giving Seungmin a first kiss on the temple, which is returned by the human waving his hand and pushing the vampire off. Jisung backs out of arms reach before looking at Hyunjin. “You’re up early.”

With another mouthful of blood Hyunjin has to wait a few moments to swallow it down without choking before speaking. “Kinda what happens when you don’t sleep. You’re up too.”

“Can you blame him?” Minho materializes out of nowhere, well dressed and groom while everyone else in the room looks frumpy in their pajamas. “It’s a new environment, it takes some adjusting to. If I were in his position I’d have gone insane in that room hours ago. We do need some privacy. Seungmin, when you’re done go to bed. Changbin, you’re going to work anyway. Jisung, just away from us, yeah?”

When the rest of the apartment has cleared out, new faces appearing from their rooms to say briefly introduce themselves before they go about their usual day, Minho sits Hyunjin down at a dining table that’s in a room separate from the kitchen.

“I’d like for you to start from the beginning. Last night, you started from the middle. But I’d like to know how you were turned Hyunjin. The Prime Council needs it for our records, and we just need a general idea of how it went in case anyone else tries to do the same thing. I know it might be hard, we can take breaks if you need.”

But Hyunjin doesn’t need a break as he tells Minho the story of that night. Staring into the cup of cooling blood is soothing, and Minho isn’t overbearing in a way that makes Hyunjin freeze up.

So Hyunjin tells Minho of the spring night he’d been turned. He’d been celebrating graduating college, getting drunk and just having _fun_. Truthfully, Hyunjin doesn’t know why _he_ out of everyone in the club was selected, a lot of them were from the same college and graduating class, so it wasn’t like Hyunjin was anyone special enough to stand out. He hadn’t realized he’d be drugged until it was too late and he was waking up on the cold concrete floor of a warehouse.

He’d been stripped of all but his underwear then, but thankfully otherwise left alone. He’d been pissed and terrified, thinking he’d been kidnapped to be murdered. In some way, that was right. The man who’d led him from the bar, along with some of his friends, had explained that Hyunjin had been picked and was going to be a very _very_ special person.

They’d waited until the drugs were out of his system so it wouldn’t have an adverse effect on the ritual. And Hyunjin had been their sacrifice. He’d been dragged down a hall, chained to a slab with some symbols on it that Hyunjin didn’t understand. Candles were lit around them. Then Hyunjin’s screams rang out in the hollow warehouse as his wrists were cut into deeply, too deeply to survive. He watched in shock as his blood poured out into buckets.

Hyunjin had been so sure that that was the end, that he was going to die like that. Then worse, he was cut open with nothing to numb the pain, and a needle was stabbed into his heart and the plunger depressed, deeper, even more until he was sure his heart was going to burst. With his last breaths his mouth was forced open and something warm, sticky, _thick_ was forced down his throat.

He was dead.

Then, cliched as Hyunjin believed it to be, he felt more alive than he ever had. He wasn’t dead, but the men who had did this to him were. They hadn’t stood a chance once the transformation was performed. He remembered coming to to blood soaking in his clothes and a dead man on the floor in front of him. Hyunjin doesn’t vividly remember the first few minutes of his new life, but all he knows is that he had exchanged four lives for his own.

Sick of talking about his past, Hyunjin looks to Minho. “How’d you know?” Realizing how vague that is, Hyunjin rephrases the question. “What club I’d be in, where I’d be, what I looked like? How’d you find me so easily.”

“You weren’t found easily, Hyunjin.” For once, that easygoing smile slips from Minho’s face, replaced instead by a distant look and even sadness. “You wouldn’t have gotten as far as you did if you were found _easily_. The search didn’t even begin with you.”

“You had other people in mind?”

“No, not in that way, I-” The words drop off, Minho looking almost lost for words. He inhales deeply. “I guess we should start from the basics, huh? In the ritual that they performed, in order for it to work they have to use the blood of a vampire. Back in the day, a human was either forced to drink it or, when we had enough advancements, it was just injected in someone’s heart. Most of the time it fails, it’s not a foolproof system. Most don’t survive it.

“It takes a _lot_ of blood for the ritual to work. It can only be from one vampire, otherwise it’s tainted and will fail. No vampire _willingly_ gives up their blood for this. So the search, it started when one of my close friends went missing. Disappeared off the face of the earth for a few weeks until we found some of her remains poorly discarded close to where you’d been turned. It was very obvious she’d been drained and left to die, which she unfortunately did. We also knew _exactly_ why it’d been done to her. While we were sure the process would fail, we couldn’t stop the investigation until we were sure.”

The words run around over and over in Hyunjin’s mind as he tries to process everything that’s being said. Noone else speaks up, so Hyunjin doesn’t think he should either. He’ll wait until the end to ask.

“Then we found the warehouse where you’d been turned. Got a call about it, actually, two bodies not far from it drained of blood and their necks snapped. We go looking around, dig into the place, find two more bodies. Similar fates. There was still some of _her_ blood around, we knew it worked. We knew we had a newborn on the loose. The Prime Council was in chaos to find you because as far as we knew, you killed four times what was stopping you from doing it again.”

“Disgust with myself.” Hyunjin can’t help but blurt out. “That and wanting to die. _Actually_ die.”

“Well, I guess it really saved you and a lot of people. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for a _month_. Then we start getting reports from the police and hospitals of men popping in nearly dead after a fun night out. We were sure it was you, but you weren’t _killing_ them. The Prime Council couldn’t be sure, but they don’t know what it’s like for _us_. There are so few of us in existence that they forget we aren’t exactly like the other vampires. We don’t need as much blood as frequently to satisfy us. Our bloodlust… we’re able to control it better. Even as newborns.”

“Why didn’t you go to the Prime Council about this? Even if you had killed, they understand those who’ve been turned against their will. The other organizations wouldn’t have had any clue, but the Prime Council knows all. Even humans know that. It’s taught in school these days from what I understand.”

“And where would it have gotten me if I had?”

“To me.” Minho offers softly. “I know that everything must be difficult for you right now, Hyunjin. But I’m one of the best at this. And I have all these people living with me as proof.”

Hyunjin scoffs, “Don’t you think you’re speaking a little too highly of yourself? How would you know anything about this, about _me_?”

“I’m one of the first, isn’t it obvious?” Minho doesn’t regard him coldly when he says it, but his words are sharp. “And all but two people who live here share a common fate, something we’ve _all_ experienced. When I was new, like you, I didn’t have the comfort of the world around me knowing who I was. There was no one to help me navigate my new life as a vampire, not even those who were sired and also in hiding. To many, to my own kind, I was a monster. I’ve gone through pain and suffering you wouldn’t even be able to imagine. Isn’t it only right I try to help those who are like me?”

Silence ensues, followed by Minho muttering something about knocking on his bedroom door if he needs him before he’s leaving Hyunjin to sit alone at the table and ponder his own thoughts. Maybe Hyunjin had been too harsh. After all, he couldn’t judge Minho so harshly after all that he’s done himself. A cat jumps onto the table, thankfully pulling Hyunjin from his thoughts.

Resolution burns in Hyunjin’s stomach. He could be much worse off, he rationalizes with himself. If Minho has decided to help him adjust to an eternity of a new unwanted life, Hyunjin would have to accept the offer.

-

The first weeks remind Hyunjin of back when he would go to cram school every day. Minho has documents after documents of their kind, documents that the public doesn’t have access to and that Hyunjin would have never learned in class. Most, Hyunjin notices, are penned under Minho’s name. At first, Hyunjin thinks it’s a bit pompous to be handed papers only written by the man. But as he spends hours going over them again and again, he understands that Minho really _is_ an expert at this.

It’s oddly personal because many of the pages read like diary entries from a Minho of centuries past. How at first he couldn’t contain it and took his anger out on the world, draining any human that he saw fit. Which, from Minho’s records, was anyone who had the misfortune of coming across his path while he was even the slightest bit hungry.

Inscribed is Minho’s anger at the Prime Council for laughing him out the door when he had finally tried to rehabilitate himself and get help. He’d been lucky to make it out of the building alive after he’d dragged a human from the streets to the Council building to drain the human at the foot of the stairs.

Even then, after being accepted for somewhat being one of them, Minho had been an outcast, labeled an eccentric freak who had no place in their lives. But he’d power through the insults just enough to contain himself until he decided to leave one night, knowing full well he wouldn’t be followed. Now on their radars, he’d be more likely to be killed for indiscriminately murdering than let go to free. It’d been incentive to behave.

Minho had cried when he stumbled across Chan who’d been feeding from someone in an alley. They would navigate life together in peace until vampires had been exposed and confirmed as no longer a myth. Hyunjin barely remembers the history lessons he took, but he knows they went over it at some point in his normal education. Both that and Minho’s writings report that the war that ensued, vampires only really defending themselves against humans violent against the unknown, was that the war only ended when it did because when vampires really started fighting back, humans realized they were no match.

What the history books don’t say is how Minho easily disguised himself as a human soldier and worked up the ranks so he could gain intel and trust from the humans, he’d been the one to plant in the heads of the higher ups that when vampires started _really_ fighting back, it would be mass bloodshed with humans on the losing team. 

Only then had Minho actually been respected by those who turned their noses up at him. The treaty was signed, laws were passed, the war was over, and Minho had a shiny new position on the Prime Council that he didn’t want. But there resources came in handy when just after the war had ended he and Chan had stumbled across Jisung. Then again, decades later, when Chan brought home not one, but _two_ of their kind.

Much to Hyunjin’s disappointment, there isn’t any fancy term that they’re referred to as. No fancy foreign name, Minho simply identifies them as hybrids of the human and vampiric race. By the time Hyunjin finishes reading it all, and it had taken a good amount of time, his brain had felt sluggish and heavy with newfound understanding and respect for what he was.

“Why isn’t this public?”

“There are already enough idiots out there in the world, Hyunjin. Many sick and twisted people who’ll hurt others for their own gain or enjoyment. If I were to publish this, don’t you think the knowledge that hybrids could be created by anyone human? Death rates for both us and humans would skyrocket with people trying to recreate the ritual. The ones who do know about it have such a muddled understanding of how it works, it fails. It’s sad, it means more than one person had to die in vain, but it’s better that way.”

“Wouldn’t you be happier with more people like us?”

Minho doesn’t answer immediately before he shakes his head, “With so few of us, it’s our own makeshift family. It’s easier to keep a tight ring around so few people. If there were more, I’d welcome them with open arms, but it doesn’t necessarily mean I’ll be happier. It means taking a risk, like with you, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin blinks hard before laughing in uncontained hurt. “What, you don’t like me being here? You’d rather it just be you and the others.”

“ _No_. You were a risk that I took. The Prime Council had wanted to kill you, but I fought so hard for you because you were a _baby_ and didn’t understand. Even when I didn’t know you. I can’t fight for everyone, Hyunjin. And not all of them will be as easy as you, and if anything fails, the Prime Council will hold me accountable. It’s a troublesome buredon to have, Hyunjin. But, if it calms your fear, one I am happy I took for you. You fit in very well here, we all like you.”

Hyunjin ducks his head away at the compliment, groaning softly when Minho moves to stroke his hair, gentle enough to not hurt his head or his brain more than it already hurts.

“If you decide you like us back, I don’t think anyone would mind you staying with us forever.” Minho pulls his hands back, Hyunjin unconsciously trailing after his soothing touch. “But that is a selfish thought, even if I am myself a selfish man at times. We can’t be the center of your world, and I think we can allow you to visit some of your human friends you’ve neglected in your time hunting men. Isolation is rather unhealthy, after all.”

-

“Why don’t Chan or Jisung drink bagged blood?” The question had been eating away at Hyunjin for weeks now, pondering how it took him so long to notice. When he’d first picked up on it, Hyunjin spent a shameful amount of time watching over their eating habits with watchful eyes. It was hard to not when at least once a week there were _mandatory_ “family meals”, as Chan liked to joke about, where they did what families did and sat around a table and ate and talked about their days and weeks.

Rarely did Hyunjin participate in the conversations that were had, as he didn’t get out much at all and when he was out he was _always_ accompanied by Minho. The other vampire spoke plenty for the both of them, always praising Hyunjin whenever he got the chance. Minho never failed to reassure Hyunjin that he was doing just perfect readjusting to life. Though he always had to let Hyunjin down, much to his disappointment, whenever Hyunjin would ask if he was doing well enough to go back home.

The answer was always no.

But as time went by and Hyunjin got to know more about the people he lived with, got to experience what it was like to have a _family_ , as they called it, Hyunjin found it stung less and less each time Minho said no.

Minho looks up from the papers he has scattered about the dining room table, not caring to conceal the as Hyunjin gets closer to sit down next to him. He doesn’t move when Hyunjin’s eyes naturally drift to the paperwork he’d been hunched over for hours, allowing Hyunjin to scan the pages until he comes across his own name.

It doesn’t shock Hyunjin that Minho keeps records and files of him, but he is a bit surprised that Minho works on the files so openly where Hyunjin can see. Not that there would be anything to hide if it’s all on Hyunjin. And it wasn’t as if there was anywhere else that Minho could do it. If Hyunjin goes outside, it is always Minho leading the way. He’s the shadow that Hyunjin never wanted, but doesn’t mind.

“What makes you ask?”

“Since I’ve been here, since you’ve started telling me more about myself and about us, you’ve always had me on a feeding schedule saying that routine is important. I remember you telling me that as older vampires, you don’t need to feed as frequently as I do. But still, you drink every week with me. So do Jeongin and Felix, but not Chan and Jisung. I know you said we can go a while, but _months_?”

“Perceptive, aren’t you?” Minho unhurriedly starts to pull the papers from everywhere on the table to set into a neat stack that he promptly slides into a manila folder. “They don’t need to drink bagged blood when they have their partners. Courtesy to save it for the rest of us.”

“What do you mean?” By now Hyunjin was semi well versed in the relationships of everyone under Minho’s wing. So he knew that Seungmin and Changbin were partners to Jisung and Chan respectively.

“Come on, you’re smarter than that. Use that brain of yours, Hyunjin. I know it’s in there. Once they’d become exclusive with their humans, there was no need for them to drink anything but their blood. I spoke with Seungmin and Changbin in solitude when it was brought to my attention the nature of their relationships with Jisung and Chan. As they were all consenting adults who knew the risk and what they were getting into, I allowed it.”

“So they _only_ drink their blood?”

Minho hums lightly, “Yes. It’s rather… taboo for a vampire to drink the blood of others when they’re in a committed relationship. Same with their human counterparts allowing others to drink from them. Akin to cheating. Very disrespectful.”

“How…”

“Go on, ask. I am your walking search bar, aren’t I?”

“How often do they feed? _When_ do they feed?”

“Chan and Jisung don’t feed too often, if they were to overdo it there could be serious consequences for their humans. I’d step in before it got to that point, but nevertheless.” A gleam sets in Minho’s eyes as the vampire leans forward. “As for _when_... during sex of course.”

The squeak that Hyunjin releases barely sounds like the word he meant for it to, but Minho understood him all the same.

“Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t seen the articles. Of the humans who get _addicted_ to being fed from during sex. They say the pleasure can sometimes rival that of an orgasm, but of course I can’t speak on that personally.”

“They do that _here_?”

“This is their home too, they’re together, it’s what happens. We all know to turn a blind eye to it, jus like they will when it’s anyone else.” That characteristic grin takes over Minho’s lips. “It’s a part of life.”

“How does… how do they do it?” Hyunjin slaps his forehead the moment the words slip past his lips. Maybe becoming some freak vampire hybrid removed his filter in the process.

“The Prime Prime Council can add sex educator to my list of skills,” Minho laughs, “I don’t know as I’ve never _seen_ them having sex, though I’ve heard plenty of stories from all parties involved. Well, it starts with-”

“N-no. Not _that_. I know how sex works.” Even though Hyunjin is essentially a born again virgin at this point, going through his worst dry spell in his life. “Aren’t they scared of hurting them?”

“Why should they be?”

“We’re-”

“Inhumanly strong. Chan and Jisung know their limits, and they know the limits of their partners. They’ve never intentionally or accidentally hurt their humans. I will say, I know that some vampires do like to not feed for a while, weekend themselves so they’re at a more human level of strength and they’ll have sex that way.”

Hyunjin taps the table once, twice, “What about Jeongin and Felix?”

“What about them?”

“They don’t have human partners.”

“Jeongin and Felix found each other before they found any human that could be on the same level of which they love each other. It makes sense, they went through much of their trauma together. They were turned by the same woman an insignificant time apart. I guess they were destined to be with each other. They’ve never found the need to introduce a human to their relationship and they’ve always been fine drinking the blood bags, when that became a reliable source.”

“And you?”

“I’m single, Hyunjin. It’s hard to have someone when you’re delegated to being a guardian of a newborn vampire.”

“Sorry.”

“No, that’s on me. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, I promise. It’s been a while since I’ve had anyone stable in my life besides the guys.” Minho sighs lightly as his eyes unfocus, no doubt caught up in memories of the past. “I’ve been with both humans and vampires, before you ask.”

“Which did you like better? Did you have a preference?”

“I’ve loved some from both. It’s harder, falling in love with humans. They age, become ill, die. I’ve only done it twice.”

“Why didn’t you just turn them?”

“It was decades ago, Hyunjin. One of them didn’t want to, she wanted to live and die as a human. And I respected that. The other wanted to be turned, but back then it was a curse. There has been so much progress in recent times that sometimes I look back at it and say I should have just turned him. With the way we’re able to live so freely now, it would have been worth it. But I didn’t want to subject them to what I viewed as an eternity of hiding from humans.”

Minho has always told Hyunjin little tidbits of his long life, save for his age even though Hyunjin knows he’s _old_. He’s talked about working in palaces for emperors that have been dead for centuries. But this, it was more than Minho just trying to educate him. It was Minho opening up to Hyunjin. Before a thanks could get out Minho was speaking again.

“If you’re curious about that, I prefer sex with vampires. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with humans, but sometimes it feels good to not have to hold back, to be worried about breaking your partner in half. It’s nice to have one too if you wish to be thrown around, power a lot of humans don’t have. You may have better luck asking the other people of the house. They won’t mind helping you, Hyunjin.”

If Hyunjin had wanted to ask any of them, he’d have done it. By now he knows they’re all kind even if they have their ups and downs. But he felt like this was most appropriate to ask Minho because Minho knows the answer to everything. “You didn’t write any of this. In the papers you gave me. About your relationships. Did you not think they were worth writing down?”

“Oh, I have them written down. I just didn’t include them because I didn’t think they were necessary. Do you want to read them? Know the different ways I spread my partners apart, fucked them until they were crying or begging? Maybe you’d like to know how it feels to be roughed about by someone as strong as us. Or, how exhilarating it feels to have a weak human under you so trusting of you, knowing you could hurt them but they know you well enough to believe you won’t, will let you take and take until you’re satisfied?” Minho coughs when they hear the beeping of the front door. “Probably Changbin back from the gym.”

And because Changbin and Minho most certainly do _not_ need to see the semi erection that Hyunjin’s sporting, the vampire tumbles over the chair to see refuge in his room. How did a simple question about feeding lead Hyunjin here?

-

Hyunjin, in fact, does _not_ ask anyone else about how their sex life is. It’s weirdly personal, well, as personal as it can be when sometimes moans slip under the cracks of their doors for the entire apartment to hear. Most of what comes up in the search results are from the humans’ perspective. It does nothing to squash his fear of what would happen if he were to venture that route, an article linked of a girl who had her hip broken during sex with a vampire.

His hand will have to do.

The conversation is all but forgotten by Hyunjin until Minho brings it up again one day when the apartment is empty aside from the two fo them.

“You’re doing well enough, and I’ll have to reintroduce you to human activities eventually. Would you like to go out to a bar or something? Completely supervised until you leave. You might get lucky, or a human might let you drink their blood.”

“Why would they do that?” Hyunjin shifts slightly on the couch to look at Minho who’s dressed in a simple pair of sweatpants and a plain black shirt barely visible under the cat hairs over it.

“A lot of humans are very… enthusiastic when it comes to sex with a vampire. They’ll have sex with you in exchange for you drinking their blood. Feels good for both of you, right? I even know a few spots that are more popular for that demographic of humans. You were interested in sex weeks ago, I know you haven’t exactly had the greatest love life. This could be good for you.”

“No,” Hyunjin blurts out, “no humans. I’d like to go out, but I haven’t had sex for a reason.”

“Which is?”

“What if I hurt someone?” Hyunjin whispers, “I already killed four people, I snapped their necks without having to try. I put all those men in the hospital, I broke someone’s arm. I know I’m strong, but it feels like I barely have a grasp of just _how_ strong I am.”

Minho pats Hyunjin’s thigh, “Very mature of you, Hyunjin. But you’re never going to be confident in yourself if you never try.”

Hyunjin whines, shifting in his spot, embarrassed already at what he’s yet to say. “Sometimes I get…” Needy? Desperate? “Enthusiastic, during sex. I never had to worry about it before because I was human but now…”

“Now you’re a vampire with unmet urges who might go wild at his first taste of sex on the other side? Maybe I was a bit overzealous suggesting a human, but how about a vampire?”

“At a club?”

“Yes, or…” Instantly Minho has Hyunjin’s attention, as the old vampire rarely hesitates in what he’s going to say. “Or me.”

“ _You_?” Minho’s attractive, definitely top ten on Minho’s list of beautiful people. Hyunjin can’t deny that he’s stolen glances at the vampire when he’s been distracted. “Why?”

“It’d only make sense, I _am_ watching over you. I could show you by example. Some people require a more hands on approach to their lessons. Or, I can all up one of my friends. No strings attached, they’d be more than willing to help you.”

“Isn’t it unprofessional?” Hyunjin asks when Minho leans in, tension heavy between them. “You know, taking advantage of me or something?” Hyunjin pushes forward too until their noses brush against each other. “But who says I’m arguing with that?”

When Minho connects their lips, Hyunjin’s heart sings.

Touch starved, sex starved, _everything_ starved, it’s embarrassing how fast Hyunjin gives into the kiss, parting his lips just enough to invite Minho in. Minho accepts, hands traveling from Hyunjin’s hips to hold him just where his neck and skull meet, keeping him in place as he dives in, takes what he wants. Still Hyunjin’s breath before backing off, slightly, to bite firmly at Hyunjin’s bottom lip. Not enough to hurt but it still has Hyunjin gasping.

One of Minho’s hands, Hyunjin’s too kiss drunk to tell left from right, slides up until it grips his hair firmly before he’s head is tugged back, neck on display. Then, Minho forgoes the kisses, much to Hyunjin’s dismay. Instead Minho focuses on licking across the expanse of Hyunjin’s exposed neck, a few tiny nibbles here and there before he sucks the skin in. He breaks away.

“This okay?”

“ _God_ ,” Hyunjin gasps out, shifting to get a better of sense of Minho between him, of how hair Minho is against his thigh. Hyunjin’s own throbbing erection, desperate for attention, begging for what he hasn’t had in _so_ long, “more than okay.”

Minho’s left hand, and Hyunjin knows it’s his left hand now because it’s the right that rests in his hair, moves to grip at Hyunjin through the two layers of fabric that keep him snuggly confined in his pants. Truthfully, Hyunjin can barely feel the few tugs that Minho attempts but that doesn’t stop him from desperately arching into the touch anyway, mouth parted as begs for _more_ tumble out.

“I think,” Minho chuckles even as he pulls Hyunjin back up, kissing him again until they can only taste each other, “we should move this to the bedroom.”

“ _Please_.” Desperation bleeds out, “I _need_ you to fuck me.” Or, he’ll fuck Minho. He’s not feeling particular about how they do it, as long as it’s with _someone_ else. 

Minho’s eyes darken as he pulls back from the couch, yanking Hyunjin up easily with his strength before dragging him down the hallway, past all the doors to Minho’s room. Minho has to shoo a cat out first before he’s shutting the door and throwing Hyunjin onto the bed, crawling on top of him to kiss him again. “I thought you wanted this, why are you just laying there?”

“I don’t know.”

Minho dives in for another kiss. “Hyunjin, I’m much stronger than I look. I can handle _anything_ you want to do with me, you won’t break me. I’m not human. Come on, let it all out.”

So Hyunjin does, using that always held back strength to flip their positions and pull Minho’s pants down with evident need, not ignoring the _rip_ that sounds in the room as he does so a little too enthusiastically. But Minho doesn’t say anything when he pauses, so Hyunjin takes that as a good to go.

Minho’s warm and heavy in his boxers, Hyunjin’s mouth watering as he digs through the slit of the fabric to pull his cock out. Not wasting time, too desperate and strung out to care about decency, he opens his mouth and swallows Minho down in one go, listening to the breathless laugh of surprise the elder vampire lets out.

It only takes Minho bucking up into his mouth once before Hyunjin’s hands dig into Minho’s hips to force him down into the mattress to keep him still.

Has dick always tasted this good?

Sucking Minho’s dick, keeping him pinned to the bed so he can’t fuck up into Hyunjin’s mouth, Hyunjin sees what Minho had meant about not having to hold back during sex with someone of equal power. Even though Hyunjin’s muscles tighten beneath his skin in an effort to keep Minho down, muscles he hasn’t _really_ used in ages, he doesn’t feel like he’ll break something in Minho. It’s freeing.

Hyunjin pulls up until his mouth only covers the tip, running his tongue along the sensitive underskin of Minho’s cockhead, humming in approval as he tastes as Minho gets wetter in his mouth. The top half of his cock’s flushed an eraged red when Hyunjin finally pops off. “We’re gonna fuck, right?”

“I’d be disappointed if this leadup were for nothing. How do you want to do it?”

“Fuck me? Ride me? I don’t know.”

“The baby is indecisive, is he?” Minho pulls himself easily from under Hyunjin’s loosened grip, sitting up to kiss at Hyunjin again, sucking the taste of his dick from his mouth. “When you’re with a human, different risks arise with the different ways that you have sex. You have to decide which you are more comfortable with.”

“You fuck me then.” There’s less for Hyunjin to worry about this way. Besides breaking Minho’s dick, but he’s stronger than humans. So maybe, that won’t happen.

When an unopened bottle of lube is produced, Hyunjin can’t decide if it’s like that because Minho fucks himself so often that he needs a frequent supply, or if it’s just been that long since he’s done anything to himself. Just as Hyunjin’s getting worked up at the thought of Minho naked and open on his bed, fingers pushing past that ring of muscle that grips his fingers with every movement, Hyunjin’s flipped over on the bed so Minho rests on top.

Not even a sweat.

But then Hyunjin’s imagination dissipates into a form of reality as the cold wet tip of Minho’s finger presses against his entrance, causing Hyunjin to tense just a bit at the cold before he’s willing himself to relax and open up.

Much like Minho is with his record keeping, he’s meticulous at working Hyunjin open, free hand pressing down just under Hyunjin’s belly button to keep him in place as he writhes across the sheets. He crooks his fingers up, focusing on stroking the swollen bud of Hyunjin’s prostate until Hyunjin’s begging Minho to do something else because if he wanted to come on some fingers, he’d have done that alone in the comfort of his own room.

There isn’t a need for a condom, as they can’t carry diseases, but Minho offers anyway out of respect for Hyunjin. Hyunjin can count on one hand the amount of times he’s done it raw, and if there won’t be any consequences minus some additional cleanup he’ll grasp at the opportunity.

Hyunjin’s mouth drops and his eyes squeeze shut as Minho pushes slowly in, the slide so wet and smooth until his hips rest against the barely there swell of Hyunjin’s ass. Hyunjin can’t resist the giggle that bubbles up in his chest at the feeling. It’s been so long that he’s this ecstatic over sex. He’s fucking _giddy_.

Laughter aside, Hyunjin so desperately needs to be fucked that he twists his hips, only stopped by Minho moving to dig his nails in. “Are you ready already? Don’t you need to adjust? When you’re with a hum-”

“But I’m not with one, am I?” Hyunjin whimpers in frustration, “I’m with _you_. If I need to spend the rest of my life with a vampire to have sex the way I like it, if it gets you to shut up and move your fucking hips, I’ll do it.” It is a sacrifice he is willing to make for the greater good of his dick. 

No further encouragement is required to get Minho moving, the man hooking his hands underneath Hyunjin’s knees to spread his legs wider apart, shifting his knees on the mattress to get himself into a more comfortable position before he’s pulling back and slamming into Hyunjin with a force that has him crying out

That right there is all it takes for Hyunjin to swear off humans for good. His hands squeeze the air uselessly as Minho pistons his hips forward, Hyunjin at a loss of where to put them, that barrier still in his mind about accidentally hurting someone. So they go to dig into Minho’s sheets, Hyunjin’s back arching off the bed as the pleasure begins to mount.

Then Minho goes still. One legs gets dropped, Hyunjin’s body gets twisted slightly so Minho can press up close, sucking at Hyunjin’s jaw. “Remember, you’re not going to kill me. Put your hands on me if you want.”

The one hand still on Hyunjin’s leg pushes it up, spreading him wider so he can feel it even deeper on the next thrust. Minho settles in, winds his hips in deep circle motions that has his cock sliding against every available bump of Hyunjin’s walls. Hyunjin forgos the sheets to fill his hands with something warm, digging his nails in Minho’s back to draw them down just when he thinks he’s about to come.

Minho starts to pull out, much to Hyunjin’s frustration, so he brings he free legs around to wrap as well as it can around Minho to force him back in. Minho chuckles before his lips trail up until they’re meeting Hyunjin’s again, soft pecks that break off when Minho moves just right and Hyunjin’s head tips back.

No longer watching Minho, Hyunjin jumps when his mouth lands on his neck again. Minho’s thrusts become sloppy and hurried, matching the pacing of Hyunjin’s breath until Hyunjin comes with a cry of surprise as it hits him, legs tensing as it washes over him. A new wave is brought on when Minho bites down hard on his neck, puncturing the skin. He doesn’t drink, but as Hyunjin fights to come down from his high, he wishes he had.

“Is it possible to die twice in a row?” Hyunjin snickers after Minho flops on top of him, spent.

“I’ll look into it,” Minho promises, laughing against Hyunjin’s chest. “Why don’t we shower and I’ll fix us some blood? You’re probably hungry, or at least hungrier than before.”

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll open the door and let the cats in and see how long it’ll be before they stick one of their cold wet noses up your ass.”

“You make a very compelling argument.”

“You know, I realized that I never told you how I found you so easily in that club.” Minho says into his cup before he’s placing it down on the table, licking the red from around his lips. “A consequence of the change is that you smell like the blood of whoever you were injected with. I followed her, my friend’s, scent when I stepped inside. I found you. I fought so hard for you to live because I just _knew_ that if you had even a drop of her blood in you, you couldn’t be bad.”

Hyunjin has long since drained his cup, still not fully able to keep back the hunger as Minho can. But he pushes it around on the coaster to give his hands something to do while he waits for Minho to finish. “Did I disappoint you?”

“No, you didn’t. She was also one of my lovers, many ages ago. We’d long since broken up but we remained good friends. Sometimes, it felt as though she were more human than not. She was such a kind hearted person, it pains me to know she’s gone. But, I think she would have been proud to know where it all went.”

There weren’t enough words to describe the relief Hyunjin felt after he met Minho in the kitchen, after they took showers in their respective bathroom, and the conversation was _normal_. When he’d been in the shower cleaning himself off, he worried that things would be awkward and it’d be so heavy Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to tolerate the atmosphere. 

Some part of him knows that Minho’s smarter than that to jeopardize their relationships with each other. If he thought there would be irreparable damage, he wouldn’t have done it.

“I’m glad I didn’t let you down.” Hyunjin brings a hand up to cover his mouth to hide a laugh. “So, since you’re proud of me does that mean I get to go home?”

“ _Hyunjin_.”

“I’m just kidding.” Hyunjin remembers the offer that Minho had given him some time ago. His heart tells him that he already is home.


End file.
